Tigers try everything
by FalconMage
Summary: Sometimes, tigers just wants to try everything. One of the dancing tigers from Gazelle's group is not only hot and in demand but works in the police force as well.


"Fangmire!" The large buffalo was cornered as the door slammed behind him, approached adversely by one of the glittering dancers.

"I knew you'd be here but didn't realize how daring you are to trespass," the feline chuckled and pushed Bogo back towards the wall, closed in on any way of escape.

This was what it looks like and Fangmire knew what was happening. The concert had ended but he was lucky enough to find a wandering buffalo creeping in to the 'Dancing Tigers' changing room. It was bad enough that the chief of Zootopia's Police Department had entered into an unauthorized area but he was snooping around like a thief. If the public knew about this, oh the shame would be brutal.

"Should have realized that you were one of those dancers for Gazelle," Bogo tried to push the tiger off but knew it wasn't that easy since both of them had the same armed trainings before. "You felines looked the same somewhat. Okay, you got me, what's the deal?"

Officer Fangmire as he's known in public. One of the most hardworking policemen around and constantly helped one another. His peers considered him a great friend and someone that you could trust in but to know that he was part of a bigger scene like that, up on stage, shirtless for all to see while wearing pants that barely covered most of his lower half; it was slightly uncalled for.

They've worked together in several cases, cracked each and every one of it with ease and at times, they would drink the night away. At some point in his life, Fangmire had a certain desire for the buffalo. Who wouldn't? Of course, the straight male wouldn't but to heck with them. For all he knew, chief buffalo here was a true eye candy. During showers, he would sneak in several peeks at the male and what he packed underneath that tight and strong demeanor was enticing.

His most significant form was his shoulders and back and Bogo knew what his strength was. Lack of leg exercise but his upper torso made up for all that delicious male bod. Fangmire licked his lips as he pinned the intruder, cocked his head and chuckled a little. "Oh chief, you wouldn't think that I would blackmail you now, would I?"

Bogo gulped a little but gasped sharply when a paw reached over to grope at his crotch. "Fangmire! Shit! I'm here to see Gazelle!"

The tiger tsked and shook his head. "Gazelle ain't here right now. It's only me and you and I've got a game that both of us could play in."

"Look, I know this is wrong but you cannot just… h-hey… stop that." A button from his shirt snapped off and as several more broke away, his chest was exposed. The bovine yelped and tried to cover himself but the feline couldn't resist but groped at his chest as well. Bogo inhaled and grunted under his sudden attack. It was uncalled for! "Let… me… go... or you're fired."

A threat like that wouldn't even make him budge. "Chief, we are not in uniform and it's after hours. What we do at work stays at work. What we do after hours is our own responsibility. You cannot fire me just because I'm doing something indecent after hours."

He was right and as much as he'd like to admit defeat, he was right. "Then I call this violation of one's privacy."

Fangmire had to roll his eyes and leaned in closer. "Look, Bogo, you want me and I want you, don't deny it. I've seen your eyes as much as you've seen mine. You just act straight in front of your officers and public, I don't mind that but how about we relive some part of your fantasies,"

He pushed the feline and growled in annoyance. "How dare…"

"Come on, don't be so harsh," Fangmire curled his tail around the buffalo while nudged and grazed his paws around him. He was a dancer by all means and movements like this were second nature. It may not have been the most sensational or exotic seduction but it was good enough to keep the chief interested.

Deep down, Bogo knew that the truth hurt. He needed to put up a good show in the eyes of the public because he was basically someone that the people of Zootopia looked up to in times of dire need and to indulge himself into the realm of sexual encounters like this, even with his peers, it was unheard of. Mayor Lionheart would have a heart attack. He groaned loudly at that thought.

He remembered that one fateful day that the mayor entrusted the lives of the citizen under his paws and placed an oath that he would protect the city at all cost. It wasn't easy but with hard work and determination, he got to where he was and to blow it all off in one night… was it really worth it? Fangmire continued to rub against his chest and it was effective enough to break him out of his reverie.

Inhaled for a moment and started to relax with each ministration. Those paws weren't just good for catching hoodlums but were also excellent in making him moan for more. It started off harmless but as they continued on, the stripped feline pushed himself on to the buffalo and grinded his crotch against the other, feeling up a certain throb of cock underneath both pants. Fangmire grinned widely and licked his lips.

Bogo had to admit, he was pretty handsome close up. He saw the male every single day but had never thought how well groomed he looked. Perhaps it was just make up and cosmetics, just for the show but even so, he was manly underneath. His imagination ran wild when he thought of the feline in uniform and that made him blush a little. Tail wagged left and right but his thoughts were still conflicted.

"You won't know till you've tried it," Fangmire undressed the bovine since he didn't show any sign of resistance. "I'm sure Gazelle's 'Try Everything' must have a meaning to it, no? Come on chief, try everything, try me."

The feline turned around to have his back faced over him. Bogo gulped a mouthful but with shaky paws, held on to that slender and yet muscular torso. The academy trained each and every one of their officers well. It was to no surprise that Fangmire had a body that many would crave and chief seemed to have front row seats. His performance upstage isn't just for show because each movement that he carried out was sensual and enticing, to a point where Bogo couldn't take it anymore and unbuckled his pants.

"Now we get to the good stuff," the stripped feline turned and saw that cock throbbed away. He knew Bogo was big. It came to no surprise that what he packed underneath matched perfectly with his stature. The bovine sigh a breath of relief but it was short lived when a single paw had him at the base. "You have no idea how long I've wanted to see you like this, chief."

"Fangmire… please…" his breathing got heavier and despite the cold temperature in the room, he was beginning to sweat. Heart raced a thousand miles, body tensed up for a moment as the feline did what he needed to do. Every caress of those tender paws sent chills down his spine, not to mention pre trickled down his length.

The tiger now knew what he had to do and since his commanding officer was anxious and uncertain, perhaps a simple blowjob would suffice. He knelt downwards and opened up his muzzle while quickly guzzled down that shaft. The immediate taste of pre hit his senses and by gods it was good. He had been down on plenty of prey but to each of his own; Bogo had a sweet taste to it. It was fairly mild but better than what he'd ever imagined.

Diet played a huge part in the texture of cum and pre but for now, he enjoyed this moment all the more. The bovine cried out when the hot cavern of a maw engulfed his entire being. Pleasure shot up his senses and before he knew it, he trembled like the fallen leaves of autumn. Eyes flickered like butterfly wings and his paw managed to find his way up towards his large pecs. His nipples were always sensitive and the best way to get him off was to just give him a good ol' fashion nipple play. Bogo didn't want to admit it but he had his own weird kinks as well.

Fangmire watched from below as the buffalo pleasured himself. Chief was definitely showing his other submissive side. During office hours, he was strict and always on the task, giving out orders like he owned the place – technical he _does_ run the place – and plenty were afraid of him; an exception for his priority number one squad where Fangmire was involved in. That team was the best out of the best and hard cases like the missing fourteen mammal cases were solved with haste. Of course, it wasn't his team entirely but just a single bunny, a new recruit at that.

Even so, Bogo had his own personal needs. The tiger suckled a little bit more while his paws held on to those large ball sacs. Rolled them around, the bovine was beginning to feel bothered and hot all over. Fangmire stood back up. "Like it?"

The chief whined with ears droop low, "Y-Yes…"

"Oh chief, I knew you'll come to it," he chuckled and stood right in the center of the room, turned himself back to the male with tail lifted up, his pants still intact but not for long. "We tigers are flexible in plenty of departments. So how about trying out the ass of one of _the_ most famous dancing tigers? Plenty would kill to be in your shoes right now."

He was right and it was all over the internet. Ever since their major debut for Gazelle's last hot single, the 'dancing tigers' were plastered all over. Nearly thousands of comments stating how much they'd fuck each and every one of these tigers, that lifted up his ego. Truth be told, Fangmire wasn't one to portray himself to public. Yes, he had been a stripper in one of those gay clubs and known to several close peers but none of the guys from the department knows about his double life.

Now, with Bogo on the team, he might consider this a regular thing. The stripped tiger arch his back and slowly tugged his glittering pants down, out popped his tail and orange stripped ass. Gym training paid off well and by the look of those sizeable roundish ass cheeks, squats seemed to be a priority. Fangmire elicits a soft moan to attracted the large male's attention and once he got what he needed, his balls sagged out, his cock slapped against his abs.

"Bogo, you have a choice. The door's there and the keys are on the table to the left. You can either leave right at this very moment, act as if none of this happened and when we're back in the squad, nothing changes. Or…" he winked at the bovine and lifted his tail higher and this time, revealed his puckered hole, "You can fuck this kitty cat raw, cum in him, make him moan and breed him several times before my other tiger friends are satisfied with their fuck friends."

"What…? You mean you guys fuck your audiences?!"

Fangmire rolled his eyes. "Didn't you listen to what I just said about several furs wanting a piece of us? There are four of us, it's bound to happen. What? You think it's not normal? Oh please, Jack next door is already pounding another tigress and I could hear her moan 'it's too big, it's too big'."

Bogo winced at those words. He had a choice… leave or stay. Leave… or stay… Leave… or… at that very moment, his cock throbbed and hardened even more when the feline started digging into his tight tail hole. Fangmire was down on all fours, chest to the floor while tail still hiked up. A single digit entered in and spread that hole open, tried his best to find that natural pleasure spot. That impacted his decision well enough to stay and ravage him whole. Reached over to the feline, snorted along the way, he inhaled the musk that lingered around him. It wasn't the usual scented sweaty musk that he had come to know after training but somewhat sweet and eluding to his senses.

Once Fangmire found that delicious spot, he moaned loudly while waiting for the chief of ZPD to make his move. Bogo lowered himself and watched as the man pleasured away. The feline's cock continued to leak pre all over the floor and with nothing else to hold him back; he was beginning to show his most submissive side. The bovine pulled his paws off and replaced them with his own. He was nervous. There were rules stating about having an affair between superiors and commanding officers but technically speaking, they weren't in any relationship to begin with. However, the thought of getting caught like this, known to other officers, it was a threat to his position. Then again, Fangmire had a point in regards to fucking one of those dancing tigers.

By gods he wanted to do so. He'd always deny those urges, constantly poking fun at his 'untamed virility' but in actual fact, he just wanted to get laid. Bogo sighed dejectedly. If he was going to do this, might as well go in all the way. That he did because when the exquisite taste of officer Fangmire hit his taste buds, he craved for more. Tongue lavished at his puckered hole and quick enough to pry them open, allowed for the tip to enter in and tasted much of his musk.

His paws stroked away at his raging cock, eager to take the man as his own. Each flick of his tongue sent pleasures down the tiger's spine and each time that happened, he couldn't help but cry out a moan of approval. His body language was good enough to indicate how well his chief officer was doing and with his tail coiled around his neck, Fangmire wanted nothing more than to be taken right then and there.

"There's lube and condoms in the drawer where the keys are," the officer spoke as he purred aloud, "Again, you are free to leave any time. Just say the word and we'll speak nothing of it. In fact, what happens here stays in here. We wouldn't want Mayor Lionheart to know about our little rendezvous, do you?"

That's another thing about their mayor. Sure he was busy constantly but by damn he looked smart in that outfit. Fangmire had wet dreams thinking about how fit and strong the lion may be. In fact, he tried to seduce Lionheart but alas, it was to no avail. Of course, that didn't stop his advances. He thinks that the mayor was as gay as chief Bogo was because every time he tried to seduce the man, he didn't push him off or rather, did nothing to stop it. Any straight male would have given a polite warning or any indication about their sexuality, not Lionheart. The thoughts of how well packed that lion was had him moaning for more.

Bogo was doing an excellent job at rimming that glittering stripped ass but foreplay is over. The lube was taken and by the time he was able to catch the feline, he was already seated on to a bed. He didn't know why but this particular changing room had a bed in it. Perhaps it was for performers who needed a simple nap but whatever the case; it was convenient enough for their own copulation.

Fangmire cajoled the buffalo over, wrapped his arms around the male before giving his cheeks a kiss, "Chief, stop worrying about what others say and just concentrate on just us both. Pretend that you're protecting an innocent citizen from an attack. Just hold on to me and don't be afraid to keep it rough and tough. I'm not some female that you'd find in a brothel. Hell, females can't even take a good hard fucking."

"Officer Fangmire, this is hardly the place to teach me about sex," Bogo rolled his eyes.

The tiger laughed as both arms and legs wrapped along the large male. "Just kidding! Mmm… well, I'm sure you're confident with your cock. Like I said, don't be afraid to give me your all. Breed this tiger and make sure you fill him up to the brim…"

Dirty talk definitely turned him on but for Bogo, this was the first he'd ever had encountered a situation like this. Sex was sex, dirty talk wasn't his forte but coming out from his officers, it was rather exciting. He would never look at him the same ever again. Shower sessions after training was going to be difficult because the very image of his ass raised right up has been embedded into his mind.

It slides in easy enough, as if he had been practicing but knowing Fangmire, with that entire special dance move he's been pulling out on stage lately, he might have gone through it. Bogo shuddered and grunted aloud as the warmth of the feline enveloped his cock. It gripped over and clenched away like a vice, tried very hard to milk the bovine dry. Even though they've only gotten started, Bogo felt like his entire being was enveloped in an electrifying sensation of pleasure.

The bovine held on for a moment before pushing it in further, a little deeper and he pulled out. Once again, plunged another inch. "Holy fucking shit this is amazing."

Fangmire tried to laugh but with his chief commander officer right up his tail and weight downed on him, it was hard to keep a straight face. "Ungh… Like I said… Try everything… Fuck you're big. Ahh! Yeah! That's the spot! Oh yeah…"

"You got that right," Bogo had his chest laid on to the back of the feline, "So sweet, so simple and divine, should have gotten into some male action sooner. You do know that this doesn't change anything right?"

The orange feline tried to back up, tried desperately to stop the man from talking and thrust deeper inside. "Not gonna ask for a promotion or increment, you dumb buffalo. Ngh… Just fuck me already or so help me I'm gonna fuck myself on you."

The trash talk was somewhat uncalled for but it fueled his need for the man. With his weight and muscles playing a huge part of dominating the man, Bogo plunged in as deep as he could, his balls slapped against that bare ass while letting off ropes of pre inside. The feline cried out as soon as his chief did that and what more, he craved for it. His own cock swayed and slapped against his abs with each powerful thrust from the back.

Body suddenly pulled back up, his torso was held on by a pair of powerful arms, putting him in place with a cock still lodged in. Paws groped around his chest, played around his mighty torso and giving some love towards his nipples; it was sensational. Who knew Bogo could be such an animal in bed! Fangmire was in cloud nine by now. Rarely did he get a man that knows how to fuck. He didn't know if the bovine was lying or not about not getting sex ever so often but whatever it is, he proved to be a very good top.

The bucking got harder and faster, both furs covered in sweat and musk. A simple whiff of the room could have easily detected sex and not just any sex, a pair of males rutting like there was no tomorrow. Fangmire couldn't help but cry out for more because his prostrate was constantly plowed and each agonizing thrust had him on the edge. It wasn't long before he would have let loose a hands off orgasm.

"Shit, officer Fangmire! I'm gonna cum in you!" Bogo yelled and mooed ever so loud.

"Yes! Fuck me, chief! Aahh! Make me cum, teach your officers what it means to defy your orders."

"Insubordination!" Bogo held him tight, that ass clenched on even tighter. Soon, it was all too much. His cock couldn't take it anymore, the feline was too skilled! "Ahhh…! You're _mine_ Fangmire!"

Both males nearly blacked out. Fangmire was filled with hot stuffing of cum while he came just about the same time as the bovine did. The intensity was enough to have him cum several ropes on to the ground, spurting further than he could ever imagine. Bogo gave in a few more humps and he slowed down to just being stuck there with the feline. His legs couldn't bear the weight of his body and crashed right on top of the feline officer, who growled at the sudden impact. Though, at the back of his mind, he really did like the chief.

At times he would be strict and controlling but that was all for the goodness of the force. If he allowed others to walk over his head, there's no telling how far they would go to make shame of him. That's one of the reasons why he would never tell anyone of their casual encounter. Bogo blinked for a few seconds as he came to his senses, cock finally pulled right out of that stripped hole.

"What happened…?"

Fangmire collected himself and tried to sit straight, "You just banged one of your top officers, that's what."

The sudden realization finally dawned upon him, eyes widened up like dinner plates. "Cheese and crackers… Fuck! Fangmire, I'm so sorry! I didn't know what I was doing! T-The pleasure the… the carnal instincts, it was overwhelming!"

"Will you stop it already, geezus," eyes rolled away as he pulled out a few wipes from the drawers, "Get cleaned up before the rest of the crew comes in."

"I find that too late to say anything, Fangmire," The voice came from the unlocked door with three remaining dancing tigers, up and naked with pants over their shoulder. "You were always bad at cleaning up evidence. We borrowed the master key from Gazelle when we found out that the door was locked."

The tiger groaned. "Why do you always have to ruin everything? It's try everything not ruin everything."

"Oh please, it's not like we weren't having our own fuck mates. Only difference is, we don't fuck our boss." All three laughed aloud.

At this point, Bogo was beginning to feel awkward and tense.

"Oh please, we're not gonna tell anyone what happened between both of you," the larger of the tigers came up and petted on his head, which the bovine quickly swiped off and leered at. "Chill. If Fangmire wants to fuck his chief officer, we don't mind. As long as it doesn't affect your career and dance moves, we're all for it. Though, I wouldn't mind having a bit of officer myself."

"I think I've overstayed, please excuse me," he ignored the rest and got on to his clothes. From the corner of his eye, he saw Fangmire's concern and was about to say something but held his tongue. "I'll see you at work, officer. Gentleman, goodnight,"

It has been a little awkward after that incident but as the next working day arrived, the feline was the first in the locker room. Incidentally, he was rather jolly and worked up quite a smile afterwards. Teeth checked over, perfume and deodorant done, he saw himself in the mirror and ogled away. Sometimes, he'd love to see the progress of his very own body. Though, under his own terms while others weren't looking.

He wasn't very fortunate today.

"Looking good, officer Fangmire," Nick came in with his duffel bag. "Please, don't stop on my account. You're honestly good looking. In fact, I think you might pass up for one of those tigers of Gazelle."

Those words had him rooted to the ground. "Aaa… eh… haha… good one. Thanks. You're not so bad yourself Nick."

Even though Nick Wilde may have been the newest member of the force, he had everyone's name down in his list. Being a natural fox, he still had that shrewd and secretive look, as if he knew everyone's deepest darkest secrets. Sometimes, he just wouldn't want to deal or talk to Nick. Then again, the fox was a good friend. He'd offered help when he needed it and in return, did the same. They weren't so much of a team but mates just needed to help each other.

"No, seriously," Nick unlocked his locker and shoved his entire bag right in, "Did you ever thought of applying to be part of Gazelle's crew?"

"Nick, I'm an officer, we don't do that."

"Ah ah ah but you do."

"What do you mean?" This was getting interesting. Does he know?

"You were at the concert," he implied.

"Everyone was, those that wanted to at least."

"Bogo was there too, with Clawhauser," the fox started walking towards the tiger. He may be small and short but his intellect supersedes his.

"Get on to it."

"You were fucking with Bogo,"

Those words were sharp enough to have him fall on to the bench nearby. "H-How… I could do no such thing." He denied.

"How does it feel to be part of the crew, hrm? Everyone is crazy about the tigers and to know that one of them was you, oh the information that I could get!" Nick was on a roll.

Fangmire pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed in defeat. The jig was up and if one of them knew about his after work activity, there's no telling how far it could get. However, Nick was very good at keeping secrets; one very distinctive – and noble – trait about him. But again, this didn't come in free.

"Alright, spill it, what do you want?"

"Fangy Fangy! How could you assume that I'd want something from you? Do I look like the kind of guy that would sell information? Do I?" He had that cute and yet smug face of a fox. "Look, honestly, I don't care what you do during your free time. It's your life, you deal with it. This just makes us buddies, no?

The tiger had to roll his eyes and sighed again. This was going nowhere and he didn't want to deal with this early in the morning and soon enough, another came right in, followed by another and another. _Thank the stars_.

Even with his disgruntled morning, he was more than happy to see his chief officer. Bogo looked at him, stared for a moment and turned away. He was definitely thinking about last night. Fangmire chuckled and headed where he needed to be for morning roll call. Assignments were given, except for his. He watched as the rest went on with their new teammates.

"Chief, forgot about mine?"

Bogo ignored him for a moment as he scanned through his clipboard, searching for any additional information that he may have overlooked through his haphazard morning. Eventually, he found nothing wrong and peered towards the tiger, which still sat right where he was with a happy grin. He doesn't even know if he was always this happy for work or was pretending to be. Nevertheless, he was a handsome young man. Thoughts drifted away as his eyes looked over at him once again but this time, without his shirt on. Now he knew why others loved a man in uniform. From the outside, Fangmire had that happy go lucky face and after having such an intense sexual encounter with him behind doors, he couldn't look at him the same again.

His stripped chest body, tail swished left and right. He remembered that body going up and down on his cock, feeling his body clamp down and sprayed seed all over; it turned him on. Now in uniform, he honestly looked tough, a man that could handle everything. No wonder he applied for the police force. One thing was for certain, he was charming. Inside and out, Fangmire had that handsome stripped face and a smile that made him blush and shudder underneath.

All those thoughts geared towards his groin and felt his cock stirred underneath his pants. These weren't very elastic and the growth in between had him adjusting behind the podium. "Ahem, officer Fangmire. Come forward."

He did but what came next surprised the bovine, nearly jumped out of his skin. Leaned over his broad shoulder, paws settled on his chest and rubbed against them, found his nipples despite having two shirts underneath. Bogo wanted to push him off but couldn't find the strength within him to do so and he allowed the cat to do as he pleased. Thankfully, he knew his disposition and stood at attention, giving off a wide pleasing grin. "Here I am."

Again with the grin. These felines definitely had some psychotic plan going on in their heads. "Both of us are assigned to a special job with precinct 3 police department."

"Wait, precinct 3? You mean Tundratown?" This was unusual. All districts in Zootopia had their own police force but precinct one was headquarters and any unusual cases or conundrum would be settled here. Any minor cases would be dealt with individual by their own forces but now, to have two from downtown, it was off putting.

"Yes, Tundratown under the orders of Mayor Lionheart."

Hah! The mayor!

Bogo wasn't happy with it either but the mayor is the head of Zootopia. "He's having an important function there and requested for a few additional backup from other district, which includes Sahara Square. Now, he personally chose me to have his back and somehow, assigned _you_ to tag along."

The tiger nodded, accepted his words as he went along with it. "Sure, I guess. When do we leave?"

"Be here in an hour. Pack whatever you need. Since the function goes all the way till night fall, we'll be staying over at Tundratown. Hotels have been booked, all we need is to be there," he looked sternly at him. "To protect and to serve. This is Tundratown, you know as well as I what happens there. Got it?"

Fangmire rolled his eyes. He knew what he was talking about but it was inevitable. Sooner or later, he would have his pants off and down for a good nightly romp. They dismissed themselves and started packing away. This was unusual and why was he even appointed by the mayor? It was something to look out for, one that had him in curiosity. Perhaps this may be a good time to have a piece of lion meat. The thought itself had him grinning away. He just had to try everything.

They arrived soon enough and got into position, settled up and greeted with the rest of the officers. It was rare that he'd meet up with officers from other precinct; this was an opportunity to gain contacts. The head officer of Tundratown was a giant polar bear, which wasn't a surprise and he was probably one of the friendliest bear he'd ever laid eyes on. Granted, he didn't pack as much muscle or finesse but that pudgy man definitely knew his words. Each guest was called upon and assured safety, each giving a card if anything were to go wrong.

Bogo watched from the sidelines as this went on, clearly not amused with how he was stuck in an ice cold area. "I hate this place."

"There there chief, don't be like that, I'm sure you'll have the stage light shine upon you soon enough." Fangmire chuckled.

"I don't want to be known here," he hissed, "I just want to get the job done and go home."

"Home to where you can have some tiger ass?"

Bogo stared at him, "Fangmire, this is not the time and will you please stop that? What happened that night stays there,"

Before he could even continue on, an arm suddenly wrapped around his neck and pulled him downwards. "Ahaha! Knew you could make it!"

Mayor Lionheart had finally made his presences known and with his booming voice, pretty much everyone knew his grand entrance. Bogo was slightly taken aback from such friendly gesture. He may have been the high chief but at times, Bogo honestly disliked the lion in some ways. That was made known with the fourteen missing mammal cases that were assigned to him. Nevertheless, he was the mayor and what he says goes.

"Bogo! I hope you've tighten security around here." Lionheart nudged at him.

"Yes Mayor Lionheart," the cape buffalo nodded and stood at attention. "Every nook and cranny,"

"Good, very good," Lionheart nodded as well and scrutinized at the arrival guests. "See me after the event is over. We need to discuss something."

Bogo agreed and with that, the lion went on his jolly way. Fangmire made his presences known by tapping over his ass, obviously wanting to get his attention. He never stopped to acknowledge that tap and went on with his business. Strangely, Lionheart rubbed his bottom while talking to another guest. If that was a signal or clue, it was poorly executed.

The night went on as several more guests arrived, each and every one of them clad in their very own expensive accessories. In fact, he overheard one of them stating how much her necklace was worth; as much as his yearly salary! It was just a necklace. He never knew why women preferred to be a rack for jewelries. All he needed was a good looking male and that's pretty much it.

Lionheart started off with a simple speech, welcoming the guests and began the feast. Fangmire may have had his dinner beforehand but the aroma of food surrounding the hall was exquisite. Compliments to the chef indeed and from the corner of his eye, he saw one of those Tundratown officers stealing in a nibble from a plate. Can't blame the guy, it was probably once in a life time opportunity to handle a job this big.

"I see that you're enjoying yourself," the mayor appeared from behind, "How's everything?"

The tiger blinked for a moment, lost for words. When did he even appearred?

"Everything is fine, sir."

"Is it cold out here or is it just me?"

"Sir, this is Tundratown, we're talking about ice." Stating the obvious.

Lionheart gave a hearty laugh. "True enough. Would you be so kind as to help me find my coat? I seem to have misplaced it. An extra paw would be nice."

"Sure, let me inform Bogo and - "

"Chief Bogo doesn't need to know," the lion gave a convincing smile, bared a little glint of white teeth. "My job here is done and the deal is closed. I just want to linger around a bit but not when I could turn into a leosicle."

That was a terrible joke but he laughed nonetheless, at least he had to give him merits for creativity. "Alright. Where is it?"

"Come along," Lionheart cajoled the tiger over and headed outside, waded through the snow and now the back door. A few more steps and they arrived to a wide and long hallway, lights beautifully lighted up, giving an ambience of class and prestige.

All his life, Fangmire had been from the middle class family and to be brought over to such upper end of the spectrum, it was slightly overwhelming. He was practically afraid to touch any of the ornaments around as he walked towards a door that the mayor had stopped at. Keys taken out and unlocked, both entered and what greeted him was a view that only an executive – or rather just someone rich – could have afforded. Large bed in the middle of the room, personal bath tub at the corner, illumination of a bright chandelier and room cozy enough that he'd never want to leave.

Sat upon the mattress, the immediate sense of luxury filled his heart and he sighed in content. Soft and light, fluffy and just pure luxury; he never had a chance to sleep in this. Lionheart laughed and commended to the officer, stated the obvious that he was enjoying himself. Fangmire smiled and started searching through his large wardrobe, locating the coat that could have kept the lion from freezing over. Shirts after shirts, uniform after uniform, he found nothing suitable. In fact, nothing here seemed to fit the occasion.

As he turned, Lionheart had him pinned to the back of the wardrobe, grinned a little with a finger over his chin. "Found the coat yet?"

"No but I think you found something else," even at this point, the tiger just had to crack a joke.

"Officer Fangmire," Lionheart shook his head and sniffed at him, "Now we're alone, the door is locked, how about you try to 'seduce' me again while not in public."

"Oh you knew?"

"Of course I did. Don't think I've never suspected your advances," his paws worked upon his chest and unbuttoned away from the top as he travelled all the way down to the last. "You have the nerve to do that to me, I could press charges you know. However, I do have a liking to you, officer Fangmire. There's something about you that… turns me on…"

A little uncalled for but a compliment is a compliment. "If that's so, try me. Perhaps I may turn you into a little kitty cat."

The lion growled and undressed the other feline, chest exposed and muscles shown under his fur. Both paws grabbed hold of him and grazed his fingers gently on to him, feeling over the body that only an officer from the top academy would have. His breathing got heavier, eyes closed, clearly enjoyed the touches of the mayor. A little calloused but that was more than enough to make him lose control. The pants began to tighten, hot breath along his neck had him whined in submission.

"You are beautiful," he whispered softly, arms kindled upon the police's frame. With clothes taken off, the pants were the only garment that stood in between them. "All those butt gropes that you've given me, I liked it but there's another thing I liked more than having someone worship my ass… someone riding my cock. Ever wondered how large your mayor can be?"

Fangmire shuddered under his ministration. "No sir… I-I do not…"

"Why don't you _try_ it out yourself? Gazelle must be so proud of you, a dancer in the armed forces."

When he was recruited by the pop idol, she knew not about his background but only his talent of dancing. She cared less about what he does for a living because all she wanted was a group of dancing tigers. Auditioned it out, got through it and became a star within a night. It changed his life and till today, he has problems trying to conceal his true identity. The rest had it easy since none of them had to deal with the government and in public. Now, the mayor even knew about it. This was truly getting out of hand.

Lionheart nuzzled over his neck and groomed the other feline, seeking dominance and submission. He didn't need to go any further; Fangmire was willing enough to allow his body to be used. There was a word that others used for men like him: sluts. The thought itself was degrading but his actions spoke louder than words. He just wanted to try everything that takes his fancy and these were mainly men larger than he was. The mayor wasn't built like a hard footballer but he must have played enough sports during his youth to keep that amazing figure.

The tiger moaned when his nipples was played with, that rough tongue scrapped against fur, enough to have him shudder, unable to hold himself up. Eyes closed, paws roamed around that mane, caressed about as the strong male worked him over. He needed to get that coat off, wanted to see the mayor in all his glory; his prayers were answered. Lionheart pulled off for a moment and stood right up, "Undress me, slowly. I want you to enjoy every moment of this."

Fangmire panted heavily, both paws over his expensive suit while the lion grinned, licked his lips like a massive predator. First button undone, came the second and the third, by the fourth, he had unveiled another pair of shirt underneath. Coat off, he finally saw the lion's large frame. Wide shoulder, arms thick and his musk… hell, his musk was sweet and addictive. Inhaled deeply, he found the scent that made him hard underneath. It was beginning to hurt as his pants tightened up, screamed for his cock to release the rage in between. A few wonderful moans were whispered for the man and with that, had his shirt off.

The sight of the mayor topless, beautiful mane over his body; it was divine.

"Fucking hell…"

The first sentence that came out of his mouth once he had a good look over him. Lionheart pinned the tiger back up, stared into his eyes in his most lust filled desires. "Do you like what you see?"

"Yes... yes I do. You're so… so… majestic." He gulped a mouthful of saliva, unable to contain himself. Paws worked over the man's chest and cupped at his muscles, felt every sinew of his body like an artist admiring over his work.

The more he looked at him, the harder he got and pre leaked uncontrollably within his underwear. He was frustrated now, quickly got his pants off and out popped that cock, slapped over his muscles as a strand of pre flicked over, smeared a little over to the lion.

"Ah..! I-I'm so sorry! I just…"

"Shh… little one, do not be sorry," Lionheart kissed his lips as he caressed his cheek with the back of his paw.

Leodore Lionheart, a man that not only ruled Zootopia as his own but a man that was passionate and wild in bed.

Fangmire exposed his neck in total submission, arms around his neck. "Please… fuck me…"

"Oh, such a fine demand and so quick," he laughed and carried the man over to his bed, brought him down and turned on to all fours. His pants dropped off, now completely nude like he was, "I do like myself a good ass worshipping. You've been doing that all these while in public, perhaps you'd like to do it now since you're alone."

Round and perfect, tail lifted and that puckered hole winked right at home. The sight itself nearly had him jizzed all over but thankfully, it was merely pre. Paws restrained from touching himself, it landed over the lion's bountiful ass. Fangmire wasn't new to the whole rimming scene. Sometimes, he'd had some nasty guys that barely cleaned themselves, other times, he'd had extremely cleaned and smelled of freshly soaped tail; Lionheart was the latter.

His tongue slurped him up and the scent itself gave life to his whole being. Pried wider with both paws, the brave tiger managed to pleasure the man. Lion cock swung heavily and so did his large balls. He'd heard from several men that lions could cum several times and with an amazing sample served to him in a silver platter, it was time to experiment. Fingers wrapped around him, he stroked away, as gently as possible without going overboard. He knew the lion was eager for the taking but nevertheless, things needs to move on slowly.

Pre coated that large cock head and smeared it all over, made it slick and easy to slide up and down. His muzzle did most of the work as he worshipped that royal ass. Slurps got louder and louder and this was followed by pleasurable moans, added off with how hard he clenched away whenever he got into his most sensitive spot. From the looks of it, the mayor was quite a bottom himself.

The thought had him lusting for more but Lionheart had other plans in mind.

"Just because I let you into my ass don't mean I'm a bottom," he growled, tail flicked over his nose. "I love a good muzzle over my ass, that's all. Surely you've received so."

Fangmire nodded in truth. "Sure do. If anything, I am a bottom myself. So… perhaps you'd like to sample a piece of tiger ass instead?"

"Oh you little sneak," Lionheart turned and manhandled the male as he pulled him close, grazed his paw behind his head and thrust against another cock. "I'll fuck you up so hard; you'll be screaming my name and begging for more."

"You're just all talk,"

"I _am_ a politician. We talk a lot but always failed to fulfill the nation's promises."

Fuck, he doesn't even sugar coat his words.

"However," there was a long pause later, "I am a man of my word. I may have power but I am a prideful lion. For the people of Zootopia, I will do what I can. Even if it means sacrificing one to save all."

"Bold words mayor," his words were partly dark and psychotic but if he was in his shoes, he might do the same. "But in this case, words itself cannot describe what we're about to do next."

"Oh I might know a few words. Now come here and suck." Lionheart leaned back with legs spread wide, his cock stood erect like a pole.

He doesn't need to be told twice. Muzzle met with cock and quickly engulfed the musky lion. Like his ass, the man was thoroughly cleaned out. Slightly sweet smelling, easy on the nose but he wasn't here for that. With the cock head taken up, he lowered even more and took in half of its length, clearly capable of taking more but there's no fun in it if he went too fast. The mayor breathed heavily and watched with keen eyes as to the workings of this tiger.

Exquisite muzzle indeed, seen cocks of various sizes but what made him different from others was the thickness of it. Fangmire had seen guys that were thick enough to open a new asshole till they were screaming in agony but personally, he was trained to take in bigger. The last he'd had was a mighty horse and he was a fan of his works when he travelled over to Sahara Square. Since then, he has been itching for another round of pleasantries.

Lionheart was definitely the biggest in terms of thickness. Length wise, not so much but compared to his, the man packed quite a punch. This was not going to be easy.

It was difficult at first but soon, he got a good grip of it. Thankfully, his gag reflexes hadn't acted up. The base was even thicker as his fingers coiled at the bottom and fondled his balls as he usually would. Fangmire was slowly getting turned on by this and the lion knew it very well. His paws rubbed against the tiger's ears as it flicked about. "You're very cute."

Fangmire looked up with that cock still engulfed within his maw, blushed a little as he continued his job.

"No, seriously," Lionheart cupped his chin and lifted him up, "Handsome, beautiful and talented. To have a man such as you, it would be a blessing. How about you work for me, hrm?"

His voice started off heartedly but came to a whisper that sent shivers down his spine, hypnotic in fact. Fangmire looked up at him with mouth still agape, tongue licked over his lips and panted lightly. "But I work for ZPD… I like…"

"The ZPD can work well without you," Lionheart turned him over, back on to the bed and leg hoisted up. Time for foreplay is over. "Surely you know I can pay you handsomely."

Fangmire closed his eyes and whined a little, unable to look back at him. "I am… Sir…"

"Shhh… feel this?" The tip of his cock settled on to his taint, eager to pry him open, "I'm going to make you feel good."

Before he even went in, the door rattled and slammed opened forcefully, Bogo with his fist clenched up. The shock was good enough to have Fangmire snapped back to reality, dazed but a little bit more composed.

"If you're going to fuck him up like that, use a fucking lube!" The bovine threw a bottle over to the bedside. "Don't think I didn't know where you head off to. You are still on duty and your safety is still under my care. I cared not who you fucked with but I wouldn't want your ass bleeding away while at work."

Lionheart raised an eyebrow inquisitively. "You picked the lock on the door, didn't you? Were you spying on us?"

Bogo stammered a little, sheepish as his strict and stern personality dropped suddenly. "I was just concern about my subordinates, that's all. Just… finish up quick and get to bed."

"Chief! Wait!" Fangmire scrambled to get on his feet, "Chief… I-I'm sorry."

Bogo stared at him for a second and sighed deeply. "Handsome and cute,"

"Stay, chief," he closed the door and locked it inevitably. "Come on, let's try something else. Ever had a threesome?"

The man stiffened right up, "This isn't the place for that. Surely you've been drinking."

"Come on Bogo, loosen up. A good spitroasting wouldn't hurt." Fuck, even the lion encouraged him.

"Mayor, with all due respect, you were going to pound my officer without prepartion. You think I'm going to – Whoa! What the!"

Fangmire yanked at him and shoved towards the bed where he bounced and landed safely. This was getting out of hand and there's no way he could go on with this. He was partially angry at Lionheart for what he was about to do and as for the tiger, he didn't want to disturb his quality time with the man. Somehow, to be dragged into this mishap, he was quite disturbed. His uniform was ripped apart with the claws of the lion, stripped him off within seconds. The cold air of the night caressed against his fur and he shuddered a little. Pants forcefully broke apart by his officer, clearly serious about this.

Before the chief officer of ZPD could even relent and fight back, his lips parted and slammed against another stripped male. The scent and taste was familiar to him. Immediate flashback of their first night fucking flooded his thoughts and his body went limp. He remembered everything about him: the scent, his fur, his arms around him, his hard and delectable muscles.

He couldn't help it any more. Was he really falling for one of his colleagues? Or better yet, after one fuck? His thoughts were in turmoil but pleasure was in command when he felt both of their cocks rubbed together. Frotted away, Bogo hardened up within a minute but his attention broke off when he heard the tiger yelped and hissed in pain.

Lionheart had gotten what he wanted and started penetrating the poor feline. Thankfully, he was courteous enough to get in a paw full of lube. Fangmire winced away, whined as well when the initial pain surged through his body. His cock felt limp, tried with all his might to relax and loosen up. Bogo kissed at his lips and they stared at each other, "You're a handsome mother fucker."

He smiled. "And you're a mighty large buffalo. Ever thought of going naked more often?"

"I think the public would have skinned my fur."

A single thrust was all he needed and with that, Leodore Lionheart, the mayor of Zootopia, had his cock embedded into one of precinct one's full-fledged officer. Fangmire cried out and buried against his chief, clearly wasn't ready as much. Fortunately, he wasn't a man without remorse. Words of encouragement whispered against him as he tried to soothe the male, giving him the will to relax and open up even more, eager to rut like a wild animal. He pulled out for a moment and shifted forward, got into a good rhythm as he humped away. The sight of his large shaft disappeared into a warm cavern of this male turned him on even more.

"Hey chief, I think he wants to suck your dick."

Wasn't subtle at all.

Bogo grunted and leered at the man but Fangmire cleared his doubts and tried to grasp that hardened shaft. He sighed and moved backwards a little, giving him better access of his family jewels. Tongue whipped out and eagerly suckled against the tip. Just like the first, he was in awe at his ability to make him moan and writhe away. Those hanging orbs rolled about, pleasuring the man even more. Half of him was taken in and he stayed there, tongue slurped along and engulfed every nook and cranny with saliva. From the back, Lionheart pounded and kept complimenting on an ass well done.

Deeper and deeper he fucked and everything was beginning to be a blur now. The room smelt of sex and deep manly musk. So much so that the three had to keep themselves composed or else they'd lose it all. His cock buried inside and stayed there, pulled the tiger up as his mouth popped open, leaving an unattended cock that leaked of pre and saliva. Paws cupped at his chest and purred deeply. His deep rumble of ecstasy shook behind Fangmire's back. "An ass like this should be used thoroughly. Anyone ever told you how fuckable your ass is?"

"N-Not really…"

"Well they should," Lionheart growled and held him close, hips kept bucking onwards as he pounded away, "The way your ass gripped on my cock. Fuck… mmm… beautiful and charming. I want this all night."

Fangmire moaned and exposed his neck, which in turn, signaled the lion to take him even harder. Muzzle buried into his fur and nibbled away, slowly claiming the man's body. Bogo watched with earnest, drooled at little at the passionate mating that both of them portrayed. With how slick his cock was, all he had needed was just a simply stroke and he would have lost it all. No, he just needed to wait and just…

A sudden roar echoed in the room when the lion suddenly quaked and clenched on to the male. His body convulsed a little and that was a sign that he had ended the session much quicker than he'd anticipate. Fangmire felt the warm liquid fill him up and it riled him up even more. Every time a man came inside, there was some sort of sensation that made him begged for more, to be bred like a woman but he didn't want the mayor to know how much control he had over him. He came in buckets, as if he couldn't stop himself!

Lionheart breathed in heavily, his arms still wrapped against the tiger, large cock still embedded inside. They held in there for a while, slowly coming down on their afterglow – despite Fangmire haven't cummed yet – and with that, dropped him down to the bed. The tiger groaned but continued to lift his tail, a smile over his face at the prospect of being used as so.

The mayor laughed and slapped at his ass while he pried him open. Out popped that shaft and an immediate stream of seed drizzled down his crack. "Never came that fast before. Hmm… you do know how to pleasure a man. Maybe being a full time stripper might just be for you. In fact, you'll make more than being an officer. Isn't that right, Bogo?"

The chief didn't even know if that was an insult or a compliment. Before he could asked further, Lionheart started dressing up. "Thanks for the fuck. I'm sure you've gotten what you wanted. If you need any more ass pounding, hit me up. My office is always open for you, _officer Fangmire_."

The tiger looked towards him, blushed a little. "You do fuck pretty well."

"Of course I do," pants pulled up and stuffed his cum drenched cock inside. "Now if you'll excuse me, I need some time to freshen up. I still have another social gathering to attend to after the party."

"Sir!" Bogo cried out. "Does that mean the squad is relief of their duties?"

"Yes chief Bogo, they are. I just needed them for this evening," mane patted down as he licked a paw, groomed himself to present over to the public. "You know the deal. Tundratown. I heard there was a notorious rodent around town. Been doing dark dealings underground. Perhaps you'd like to look into that? Hrm? Ahaha… see ya'."

Door pulled to a shut, leaving both officers to themselves. It was awkward in many ways. Fangmire was just fucked raw and used like an old rag, without even giving any acknowledgement of his presences. It hurts a little, yes but in the end, he does like what he was given. Truth was, he did want to get fucked, at least once, by the lion. Now that that lust was fulfilled, it felt different. In fact, it was far different when Bogo first had sex with him.

It was different, far different from what he felt now. That's probably due to the fact that he still saw the man even outside of their wild escapade. Not to mention working under him. A finger pressed under his tail and felt the wetness that enveloped his entire hole. Well used and filled up, he was slowly turning into a tiger slut. Perhaps… trying everything isn't what it's thought up to be.

"Fangmire, look at me." Bogo spoke as his chin was lifted up, "You need to stop this. All of this. This isn't what you are."

The tiger crawled up to him, "Chief, I'm glad that you're concern about me but perhaps it's something that I need to - "

His lips encased with another, kissed passionately as a single tongue invaded his muzzle. Bogo couldn't take it anymore and went along with what his heart was saying. He'd definitely fallen for the poor tiger. Being with him in the squad, going through thick and thin; there was nothing that he didn't know about the man. Of course, the part where he was a hot fucking dancer up on stage. That was unexpected but expected. Doesn't make sense but that's what it is.

His large arms enveloped the man and pulled him to safety, hugged as tight as possible while he leaned back to the headboard of the bed. Their muscles tensed a little and despite a sudden change of pace, the passion in their kissed had lightened up the mood. Officer Fangmire was the first to pull off, sensed the care and grip of his chief officer. He knew he cared a whole lot about his entire squad but this feeling was different; a side of him that no one had ever seen before. More importantly, was his heart going along with it?

Bogo blinked for a few seconds, "I-I'm sorry. Um… ahaha… sorry. I'll just…" he stammered, hard but that wasn't the only thing that had him pressed on.

"Shh. It's okay. I know I've been an idiot. I thought mister mayor wouldn't be such a dick but he is a dick… a big fucking jerk. But I do have to commend, he fucks really good."

"Even after being dumped like that, you still thought of him fucking you?"

The stripped feline laughed away, "Well, I am a bottom. I don't want to ruin the mood but perhaps you'd like to have your way with me, again?"

"Are you mental?"

"No, just a horny tiger. Do bear in mind that I've yet to cum and neither did you. Difference between you and Lionfart is how well you treat me."

Bogo lets out a small chuckle, "Lionfart?"

"Heard that from Nick. He does give some pretty good names." He said while grinded his still wet hole in between his crack. Hard and ready as ever and never once showed a hint of going soft. He wanted this and who was he to deny that request.

"That fox is a pain in the ass." Bogo growled.

"Oh I do love that," the subordinate had gotten hold of that hard pole and guided it towards his entrance. The tip slipped right in without protest, "Oh… mmmm…. Yes…. I do love that."

Bogo wasn't as thick or large like the lion was but that wasn't his concern. All he needed was to make him feel good. Wet and slick all over, the lion's cum was put to good use. Natural lubricant, he was more than happy to be filled once again but this time, with a different feeling. Chief looked at him, a little concern but Fangmire assured the man that he was doing alright. Time and time again, he compliment on how beautiful and charming he is. The world had known that and now, he was slowly falling for it.

Bogo thrust upwards a little as he came hilted down to the base; he felt the slap of another cock against his mid torso and a small strand of pre. He didn't want the feline to do all the work. No, he wanted the male to relax and feel every part of him. He wanted nothing more than to hold him close and never let go. Fangmire cried out with each humps as he gave voice to his seethed desire. Instead of being pounded roughly like how the mayor did, the man took his time and ironed things out. Constant whispers of sweet words echoed in his ears, slowly encouraged him to let everything go.

That officer complied like how he usually does. In the office, he was one of those guys that obeyed and followed instructions well enough that some had given him the nick name 'officer boy' but he cared less about them. Rules and laws were there for a reason. If he didn't uphold them well enough, becoming a police was being a huge hypocrite. Bogo had little to no problem with the feline. He took it all in like a good cub; was laid down on his back, legs placed against his shoulders while he pounded away.

Fangmire saw the burning desire within his chief's eyes. Relentless, strong, hard, desired; a trait that meant a whole lot.

"Chief, harder," bit his lips, clawed against the bed sheets as he tore holes into them.

"Even after all that, you still want more?"

He nodded and whined. Eyes opened up for a moment and saw his cock pulsing in between thrust. His body burned up and everything was slowly becoming a blur. The familiar sensation of orgasm had him yelling for more and Bogo didn't disappoint.

"Ahh..! I'm gonna cum! Please! Just breed me up!" Fangmire closed his eyes and moaned ever so loud.

Next thing he knew, ropes of his own smeared all over his chest, mixed together with his damp and sweaty fur. His claws broke through more holes as he experienced one of his most powerful orgasms and this coming hands free, getting fucked up by his chief. Most of time, his chief officer fucked him up thoroughly whenever he made a mistake or when it was a grave one, he's give him the yelling of his life. That was just one time and will never repeat that again.

Now, it was a different kind of fucked up. His ass convulsed and clenched against the chief's cock, dangerously amped up to the edge. Bogo took a good look at him, wanted to remember him this way and not to walk out like how the mayor did. "Will you take my seed?"

"I don't… have much of a say in this… do I?"

That was pretty much true. A few more ruts, a few more thrusts and with a final push, his hips joined with the other and coated the man's hole with virile bovine seed. Mixed along with his first mating, it got even more slick and harder to keep inside. The shots got harder and harder, to a point where Bogo couldn't withstand his own weight and collapsed under the feline. Fangmire yelped and gasped, this was unexpected.

They stayed like this for a while. Albeit uncomfortable but his chief needed to push in for a second wind before he came to his senses.

"Uh… mm… s-sorry…" Bogo apologized as his cock slipped off.

"Don't need to," Fangmire chuckled and rubbed upon his chest, smeared his own seed all over, thoroughly wiped around that accentuated his scent, "Glad that you stayed."

"I always keep my officers safe. I can give you my word," Chief Bogo leaned over the feline and gave him a quick peck. "How are you feeling? Raw?"

Getting fucked up twice in one night consecutively? He was lucky if he could even walk straight after this! Fangmire nodded solemnly like he deserved all of this. "Feeling great. Can we clean up? I'd like to take a rest and doze off."

Much needed rest was on the agenda. No more patrolling, no more social gatherings and most of all, only the two of them.

They left Tundratown the next afternoon, could care less that they didn't inform mayor Lionheart about their departure. Once they were back in the academy, things seemed to be going fine but a significant event had changed between two certain individuals and the fox managed to figure it out. Nick constantly reminded or better yet, pestered the tiger about where they stand in the face of public and it'd be a shame if everyone knew.

Fangmire had no ammo to fight against him and in the end, had to keep a debt between both of them. Not only does he know about his after hour part time performance, he knew how clingy and close he was with the chief officer. In fact, he had a clear picture of him kissing with the man.

"Oh for the love of all things that's glittering good why are you doing this to me?" Fangmire growled.

"Because I might need your help in the future and this may be the only way I could get your attention. Mmm… I wonder if Bogo would want to hear about this."

"No! Please don't!"

"Keep your high horse down. That would be my last resort, which I hope it wouldn't come on to. Officer Fangmire, one thing you must know about me, I hustle good," Nick teased, "Ciao."

He was at his wits end but for now, he had to play along. Underneath that strong demeanor of a tiger that wants to serve and protect the furs in Zootopia, he was a part time professional dancer, a lover of the chief of ZPD and most of all, a man that would try… _everything_.


End file.
